New Years Kiss
by random22dude
Summary: Asuna strong-headed girl who turns to mush at the sight of Kirito. She often fantasises what it would be like with him... can her dreams come true on New Year's Eve? One-Shot A.U


_A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoy me first fanfic for Sword Art Online. Remember to leave a review ;P_

This was it… December 31st. The day before a whole new year began. A year with new problems… maybe new friends and maybe just maybe a boyfriend. And I can think of one certain black haired man with a great smile.

I shook my head. Can't be thinking that now can we. No… I looked back to my computer screen where I was watching some soap opera which wasn't really that good but it helped me passed the time as I was waiting for the party to start.

I looked at the time… damn 4. I should get ready for the party tonight. I already had my top on and jeans and red converse so really all that was left was my makeup. Once I got that on I sat down for half an hour before my Granny asked if I was ready. I shouted a yes and off I was to Kiritos house.

I always found it awkward going there because he's my crush… wouldn't you feel awkward? Yeah well I do… anyway we got to Kiritos house and when I walked in, Yuuki, Alice, Eugeo and Nobuyuki where there. I went over to sit by Sinon but before I could Kirito said a hi and did his cute smile.

I blushed and Yuuki gave me knowing eyes and once I sat down she nudged me. Time to act all innocent.

"What?" I asked…

"You know what!" She enforced and I simply shook my head.

"I think tonight is the night Kirito going to do the deed with you." I looked at her horrified.

"Yuuki I am not having sex with him." I said that too loud and everyone looked at me. That was bloody embarrassing. I looked over to Yuuki and she was laughing her arse off.

As soon as the attention died off of me though Yuuki lent over and whispered, "You know what I mean… tonight is the night he's gonna kiss you." And then she went back into the convocation while I was there red face and on the verge of making weird noises.

Kirito came and sat next to me asking if I was ok and all I could do was simply nod.

"Your face is really red… are you sure you're ok?" Once again all I could do is simply nod my head scared that if I said something it would come out as "asdfghjkl". He looked at me unsurely and pressed his palm to my forehead. "are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

Yuuki leaned over and said, "Trust me she's sick… lo-" I cut her off with my hand over her mouth. Kirito looked over at us weirdly and shrugged it off… "Ok whatever you say, but Asuna if you really aren't feeling well tell me and I will help you out. I don't like seeing you unwell." I looked away and blushed heavily once again. I glared over at Yuuki and she just stifled her giggles.

"Well he showed you he cared right? So now just time to kiss then have 33 babies and I will be happy." I shoved her away and looked towards Kirito and he was smiling at again. I died inside and I thought my insides were melting all the while having my heart to the weird thing again.

I then heard Yuuki call out to me and say, "I dare Asuna to sit next to Krito!" I automatically froze up but then melted when he looked over at me with his amazing grin.

 _Time Skip_

Ten minutes till the 1st of January 2016. We all went on Kiritos balcony waiting to count down. The night had been full of very many embarrassing moments and Yuuki forced me to sit next to Kirito for basically the whole night and once again I was so close to embarrassing myself. Who would of thought the strong-headed Asuna could be broken by a boy called Kirito, but I couldn't help it… he's just too cute and handsom. He is going to be the death of me. Oh god he smiled at me… *dying*

Anyway five minutes till a new year and we were playing truth or dare. It was Yuuki's to pick who turn and I opted hiding behind Kirito but I thought maybe not. She looked over at me and I gulped.

"I dare you to look into Kiritos eyes for a minutes and a half." I groaned…

"Well its not like its the end of the world." Kirito said, and so that happened. Then time came and it was a we were counting down from ten… 9, 8, 7… Kirito came and stood next to me and my knees got a little weak… 6, 5, 4… he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest and I lost my breath… 3… he bit his lip and I think a nearly died. He looked at my lips then into my eyes then smiled a cheeky grin… 2… he leant in slowly and I nearly screamed… 1…. our lips met and it was pure bliss, his soft lips felt like silk and it was wonderful. When we parted I took in a deep breath.

I looked up into his eyes and I saw him looking back at me with his eyes full of love. I giggled a little but was so close to having a nervous brake down but before I could he asked…

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ok inside of me I was screaming and falling to pieces but on the outside I shyly smiled and whispered a "Yes" Then I heard a massive whoop and looked to see Yuuki with her fist in the air. I shook my head as did Kirito and he grabbed my and pulled me into his chest and my head was snuggled in safe and sound and I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"Happy new year." I nodded and thought this is a great start to my new year.

THE END.


End file.
